For combustion engines or motors, occasionally several charger groups or turbo charger groups are provided. In particular, it is known with diesel motors in V-design with two-step charging by means of turbo chargers (e.g., low-pressure and high-pressure chargers) to provide one cylinder bank for each charger group, while one charger group generally comprises several turbo chargers, e.g., for multi-step compression. In a package-optimal configuration, the air inlets of the first compressor steps are therein mostly arranged exactly opposite from each other, while the compressors can rotate in the same or opposite direction.
A compressor of the first charger group of the first cylinder bank and a compressor of the second charger group of the second cylinder bank must aspire the charge air (coming from the air filter) in such a way that no reciprocal influence and no shifting of the stabilization of compressor characteristics takes place because of the 90-degree deflection, e.g., in consequence of thrust or flow separation upstream from the compressor.
In order to supply both compressors with charge air, the charge air must be deflected very sharply in the known configurations, which often leads to a significant worsening of the stabilization of compressor characteristics. A deflection is achieved, for example, by means of Y-pipes, which are arranged between the compressors. In this kind of solution the induction pipe branches off, e.g., to two compressors. What is disadvantageous therein is especially the considerable assembly space, which is required for the large induction radius.
On this basis, the present disclosure has the purpose of proposing a suction housing, which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages, and which can be embodied by a charger arrangement that saves significant space, or which can achieve a narrower package dimensioning within the combustion engine.